Perdona Si Te Hago Sufrir
by Neemayaoi
Summary: No esta en mis manos, el poder perdonarte, tan solo te pedi, un poco de tu tiempo y de amor, pero, te fuiste y nunca volviste, hasta hoy...........


Es un lugar, donde no quisiera volver, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que enfrentarlo y decirle…. Que todo ya quedo atrás… y ….¡No!... Tengo que decírselo, no puedo engañar mas, y pues … aun lo amo…..

Te vi, estabas en nuestro sitio favorito, bajo un árbol de flores de loto, ahí fue donde me declaraste tu amor, llore y luego te bese, realmente desearía que eso nunca se hubiera acabado pero, ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto , eh?

Volteaste y me miraste, me sonreíste, yo quise correr y tirarme a tus brazos, pero no podia, tenia que terminar de hacer lo que vine a hacer.

Me saludaste y te respondí con una señal de mano, al parecer te entristeciste, siempre te saludaba con un beso, pero ahora ya nunca sera así.

Me pediste perdón, yo por poco y me abalanzo contra ti para decirte que todo lo que me hiciste y me has de hacer te lo iba a perdonar, pero, a mi mente llegaron las voces lejanas de mi conciencia y aquella voz de la otra persona que me dijo que tendría que hacer.

Te mire fijamente y te dije que no, nunca…….. Mi orgullo ya estaba perdido……

-Por favor, perdóname,… te amo…..

Ya no aguante y empecé a llorar

Pero no podía flaquear

Me acerque a el y lo abrasé, sentí que él correspondía a mi abrazo, pero me acerque a su oido y le dije:

-"Perdona si te hago llorar  
perdóname si te hago sufrir  
pero es que no esta en mis manos  
perdonarte, …porque…  
me enamorado ….  
me enamore"……

Sentí que te tensabas y yo me destruía por dentro,

Tenia que mentirte, para que dejaras de buscarme, luego seguí: 

-Perdona si te causo dolor  
perdona si te digo hoy adiós

En eso el me detuvo, se separo de mi y me dijo:

-¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Yo cerré mis ojos,

"como decirle que te amo, si me muero"  
Abrí mis ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas

y le he dicho que - no- …..pero, no le mire a los ojos…

-Pero tienes que decírmelo, mirame a los ojos, dime que no me amas…..me dijo él….

Me separe y le di la espalda y seguí diciéndole:

-Soy honesto con el y contigo  
a él lo quiero y a ti te olvidado   
si tu quieres seremos amigos  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado   
no te aferres  
ya no te aferres…… a un imposible….  
ya no te hagas…., ni me hagas mas daño….. por favor .

Yo seguía llorando al decir estas palabras pero estaba dándote la espalda y no podías verme

Y decidí seguir diciéndote el porque te dejo, a pesar de todo el dolor de mi corazón.

-Tu bien sabes que no fue mi culpa  
tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
y a pesar que llore como nunca,  
yo seguía de ti enamorado  
pero te fuiste y nunca me dijiste

Que algún día te dignarías a regresar  
¿porque, ….. porque no me dijiste….,

no se tu motivo, pero, fue así  
así fue

Te quedaste callado…, nunca me dijiste porque te fuiste, solo se que me dejaste y no volviste

ni siquiera me llamaste, una carta, ….¡NADA!

te acercaste a mí y sentí tu presencia cerca de mi ser…

me abrazaste, y me querías besar…

¡no! …. Me separe de ti y te vi a los ojos.

…..Lo que te iba a decir ,me iba a doler mas a mí que a tí, ….

-Te brindo la mejor de las suertes,…. no se como pero ya estaba mirándole a los ojos…  
yo me propuse no hablarte ni verte   
y hoy que has vuelto  
ya vez solo hay… nada  
ya no debo no puedo quererte….centre mis ojos fijamente a los de ellos….y le dije, no puedo creer lo que le dije, pero saque fuerzas y se lo dije…..  
b ya no te amo b 

me he enamorado,….. de un ser divino….  
de un buen amor ….  
que me enseño a olvidar y ………..a perdonar.

Llegue a mi casa, la persona que me ayudo se encontraba ahí, realmente era divino, lo digo por que el fue tan bueno con migo, y sobre todo comprensible, nunca pense que le llegaria a importar.

Me acerque a el y me sonrrio, yo ya no aguante mas y me puse a llorar.

Acaso fue correcto esto,….hice esa pregunta al aire, pero el me respondio:

-Claro, tenias que hacerlo, tu aun lo amas, pero tienes que vivir sin el….

-Tratare de olvidarlo , crees que eso es lo mejor?

-Yo no te he dicho que lo olvides, solo intenta vivir sin su presencia, acostumbrate a que él ya nunca mas estara a tu lado, pero seguiran siendo amigos.

…la respuesta que me dio, realmente me reconforto, Ali era él, o sea con la persona que ahora estoy y me ayuda o olvidar a la otra que deje, pero aun lo veo, triste, pero ahí esta.

Realmente espero que sea feliz, que encuentre a alguien que lo amo como yo lo hice, pues ahora ya estoy realmente feliz, porque ahora tengo a Seto para mi, y me ama, ¿Qué si yo lo amo, pues claro que si, lo amo y mucho, ya no tengo miedo de volver a amar, pues el me lo ha demostrado, y estoy realmente feliz, muy feliz.

Joey Weller


End file.
